


The Rainbow and the Rose

by Professor_Tahiri



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professor_Tahiri/pseuds/Professor_Tahiri





	1. Chapter 1

Platform 9 3/4 was abuzz with activity as parents were seeing their children off onto the train, bound for a year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For first years, the experience could sometimes be emotional. And this was the first time for Chase and Heather Henrick. They stood on the platform with their daughter Rose. Running around the platform were their boys Elliot and Iggy. Chase kissed his wife's head when he spotted his brother and sister-in-law making their way towards them. "Here they come," he said, and Heather looked up.

Parting through the crowd came Samuel and Remy Meridith, their daughter Chroma following close behind them. When she spotted her cousin, she bolted to the girl, embracing her. Two boys came shooting out from behind Sam and found the Henrick kids and started playing with them. In her arms, Remy carrying the fourth Meridith, a little girl named Solaria. The two families embraced and began talking about their summers. Solaria buried her face in her mother's shirt and peeked at her aunt and uncle. "Sam, that thing is hideous," Chase said, smirking.

Sam scratched his beard and shrugged. "I like it." Remy rolled her eyes. "It's attracting birds, Sam." He shrugged again and turned to look at his daughters talking. While Rose was Heather's child, she was also Sam's. Everyone besides the four of them knew that Rose was actually Sam's child. Twele years ago, Sam had been possessed by a horcrux and forced to do horrible things. The girls looked over at him and he smiled. "How's she doing?" Sam asked, nodded to Rose.

"She's excited to go to Hogwarts with her cousin," Heather said, putting emphasis on the last word. Sam looked at Heather and nodded, then smiled. "I bet she is." Remy hugged her husband and kissed his cheek. "Should we tell them, sweetheart?" Remy asked of her husband. "I suppose," Sam said with a smirk. Remy turned to her sister and brother-in-law. "We're having another baby." Chase smiled and clapped for the two while Heather stared at Remy. "Jeez Rem, don't you have enough already?" she said, with a smirk on her face. "What can I say? I like babies," Remy responded and looked down to Solaria. "Are you ready to have a baby brother?" There came a muffled reply from the shy girl.

"ALL ABOARD!" came the cry from the conductor. Chroma and Rose ran over to their parents. Remy and Sam hugged Chroma, while Chase and Heather hugged Rose. "Be good you two," Remy said, then hugged Chroma again. "We will, Mom," said the pale blue eyed girl. Chase ruffled Rose's hair. "Be good kid." The two girls ran over to the train and boarded. They appeared at a window a few moments later and waved. The train shook, then started to pull from the station. Sam, Remy, Chase and Heather waved as the train pulled from the station. 

Chroma and Rose watched as their parents disappeared into the distance, then smiled to each other. "I'm so excited!" Chroma said, hugging her cousin, who responded in kind. The door to the cabin opened and a short girl with blond hair slipped in the room. "Hi there! I'm Marie! Can I sit with you two?" Chroma looked to Rose, who nodded. "I'm Chroma! This is my cousin Rose." Marie smiled at them and shook their hands. Then, another girl opened the door and slipped into the cabin. She looked at the three already in the room. "Can... can I hide here?" 

The three girls looked at each other then Rose asked, "What are you hiding from?" She loosened her long black hair from the bun and shrugged. "I... I don't know. This is all so... new to me." Chroma and Rose smiled at each other, in an instant knowing that she was Muggle born. "I'm Rose," she said, introducing herself. "This is my cousin Chroma." Then the blond spoke up. "And I'm Marie. Are you muggleborn?" The raven haired girl looked confused, then glanced to the girls, who nodded. "Um, yes, I guess. My name is Ramona."

The four girls rode the train to Hogwarts and talked about what Ramona should expect when they arrived. The girls talked about what houses they thought they'd be in. Chroma smiled, "My mom and dad were great Qudditch players for Gryffindor. I bet I'll be a Gryffindor too." Rose frowned and sighed. "Well, I'll probably wind up in Ravenclaw, like my dad. I really like reading." Marie smiled and said, "Most of my family were Slytherins, so I'll probably wind up there. What do you think you'll get Ramona?" The muggle born girl considered for a second. "I guess I'm friendly and nice, so maybe Hufflepuff. But I also like reading and schoolwork. So maybe Ravenclaw?" 

The train came to a stop and the four girls got off the train together. "Regardless of our houses, we're gonna stay friends, right?" Rose asked, looking at the other girls. Chroma nodded and put her arm around her cousin and Ramona. "Of course!" she said, smiling excitedly. The four girls walked onto the platform at Hogsmeade station and looked at the large amount of students on the platform. "This is going to be a very good year," Chroma said. Her cousin hugged her and said, "It'd going to be great, Chroma." She smiled at the rest of her friends and together, they followed the Groundskeeper to the boats.


	2. Chapter 2

The four friends followed the Groundskeeper to the shore, where the boats they would use to cross the lake stood. Ramona's eyes widened and she swallowed hard. "So, uh, how do we propel the boats?" Ramona asked, a lump forming in her throat. "They're propelled by magic," Rose answered as Chroma and Marie climbed into one. "Oh..." Ramona responded, her hands beginning to shake a little. Rose noticed and said, "Are you scared of the boats?" Rose asked, taking Ramona's hand. She nodded and looked to her new friend. "Y...yeah." Rose hugged the girl. "Don't worry, we'll be right there with you." Rose got into the boat and helped Ramona in, then sat down.

Slowly, the boats pulled away from the shore, propelled by an unseen force. Marie looked over the side of the boat, searching for something. "W...what are you looking for, Marie?" Ramona asked, curling into Rose. "She's looking for the giant squid," Chroma answered, also now looking over the edge of the boat. "G...giant squid?" Ramona gulped. "There's no such thing," Rose answered. That seemed to pacify Ramona a bit. "My father says that he saw the giant squid when he was a first year and that it grabbed one of the boats," Marie said, her eyes twinkling with excitement. "Well my dad says there are mermaids in the lake. They would kill the giant squid if it existed," Chroma responded. Ramona glanced at Rose and she nodded. "Stop scaring the girl," Rose said. Chroma patted Ramona's knee and said, "The mermaids like to stay at the bottom of the lake though."

The boats slid into the boathouse and moved up next to the docks. Chroma tossed a rope onto the dock and pulled the boat alongside it, tying it to one of the posts. The other boats were doing the same. Stepped from the boat, Chroma offered her hand to help the others out of the boat. Marie got out without Chroma's help, but Ramona accepted. She looked positively green from the boat ride. Rose took her cousin's hand and stepped out of the boat. Together on the dock, the four of them awaited further instructions. The groundskeeper stood up and brushed himself off.

"Alright students, from here we're going to climb the stairs to the Great Hall and from there to the Sorting Feast." They made their way to the stairs where they were greeted by the Deputy Headmaster. He stopped the student. "We will be heading to the Great Hall for the sorting Feast. I want everyone to form into two even lines. Then we will proceed to the Sorting Feast. When your name is called, you will sit on the stool and the Sorting Hat will place you in your houses." He continued to explain the process, but Ramona was uncertain. "How does the Sorting Hat place you?" she asked Rose. Ever the helpful one, Rose answered, "The hat is magically enchanted to read your mind and makes a decision based on that." Ramona gulped. A hat that could read your mind?

Chroma stood in line next to her cousin, while Marie and Ramona stood behind them. Together, they started walking and entered the Great Hall. All the students marveled at the enchanted ceiling as they entered the hall. Chroma leaned over to Rose. "Just like our mothers said," she said, smiling. Rose nodded and held her cousin's hand. They stopped in front of the stool and looked at the Hat. The Deputy Headmaster unfurled a scroll and cleared his throat. He started calling off names and students climbed the stool to be sorted. "Marie Callahan!" he called and the blond sat on the stool. The Hat sat there for a few moments, then cried "Slytherin!"

Ramona was called next. "Ramona Florence!" The girl looked to her two friends and sat on the stool. It sat there, quiet for a few moments, then called out "Ravenclaw!" More names were called, until, "Rose Henrick." The cousins hugged, then Rose took her seat on the stool. The Hat was slipped on. "Hmm.... quite a tough decision. You are quite intelligent and enjoy reading. However, I sense a deep seated loyalty in you. Your friends and family are important to you. There.... Hufflepuff!" The Hufflepuff Table erupted in cheers as Rose slipped off the stool. She walked to the table and sat, hoping her cousin was sorted with her. At long last, she heard the call "Chroma Meridith!" Chroma slid up to the stool and climbed on. The hat was set down on her head.

"Another Meridith?" the Hat bemoaned. "Brave and bold to the point of stupidity, loud and rambunctious. I know the perfect place for you.... Gryffindor!" Chroma beamed with pride and slid off the stool, turning to the Gryffindor table, which was consumed in cheers. She glanced to her cousin who looked sad, but shrugged and smiled at her cousin. Chroma moved to the Gryffindor table and sat down with her new house mates. After the last student was Sorted, the Headmistress stood and raised her hands, silencing the Great Hall.

"This year will bring a great many things. Quidditch. Classes. New friendships and new experiences. Let's make it a good year, shall we? Let the feast begin!" Food appeared on all four tables and the students began to chow down, enjoying the food. Chroma made many friends at the Gryffindor Table, while Rose seemed pretty popular at the Hufflepuff Table. At the end of the night, the four houses escorted their first years to their common rooms. Chroma reveled in the Gryffindor common room, remembering what her parents told her about it. Rose enjoyed the Hufflepuff common room, as it was everything her mother told her about. However, both girls wished the other was with her. "I'll see her tomorrow," Chroma said. "In class and in the Great Hall," Rose finished. Both girls smiled and went to bed, awaiting their first day as students of Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

The first day of classes was exciting for everyone, first years running all over the castle trying to find their classes, older students sometimes helping... it was hectic. Chroma was waiting just inside the Great Hall for her friends. Ramona was the first to come in, looking flustered and wide-eyed. "Are you okay there, Mona?" she asked. The girl looked to Chroma and gave her a nervous half-smile. "The... the enchanted stairs... They kept switching on me." Chroma smiled and nodded. "They'll do that to you. You'll get used to it soon. It's harder for Muggleborns to adapt, but trust me you will." Chroma spotted Rose and waved to her cousin.

Rose moved through the sea of students over to her cousin and her new friend. "Hey Chroma. Hey Ramona. Alright, we gotta wait for Marie, right?" Ramona adjusted her glasses and glanced at the Slytherin Table. "No, she's already here," Ramona said and pointed to the table. Sure enough, she was, sitting with other Slytherins and laughing. "Figures," Chroma said and stuffed her hands grumpily into the pockets of her jeans. Ramona shrugged and glanced at Rose. "Hufflepuff for breakfast then?" she asked. Ramona nodded and Chroma grumbled her acceptance.

The girls moved over to the Hufflepuff table and sat, loading their plates with food. "I don't like the prospect of my feet leaving the ground, especially with only a small wooden broom to support me," Ramona said, discussing with first class of the school year, Flying. Rose and Chroma looked at each other smirking. Both girls had already flown many times. "It's actually really easy," Rose said. "Yeah, I've flown by myself tons of times. My mom plays Quidditch professionally." Ramona looked at Chroma with a look of confusion, then glanced to Rose. "Quidditch?" Both girls' eyes widened.

"You haven't heard about Quidditch yet?" Chroma asked, guffawing. Rose smacked her cousin's arm to stop her and turned to Ramona. "It's a wizard sport where you fly on brooms and... well, it's a combination of muggle rugby and football, kind of." Chroma chimed in, "Except you rides brooms and people hit large metal balls at you." Ramona looked positively petrified of the thought and shook her head. "No, too much. This is weird." Chroma chuckled and rubbed her eyes. "You'll get used to it. Just wait until we start doing spells." She patted her wand eagerly. 

Time came for their first class and the three girls walked to the practice pitch together. Ramona shook nervously and both Chroma and Rose took her hand. "Don't worry. We won't even be flying for a couple lessons." They took their places in a row in front of the Flying Professor. He had a barrel standing next to him with broom sticking out of it. "Welcome to flying class. If you follow the rules, this can be quite a fun class. Break the rules, and you will get detention and possibly lose House points. Now, I want everyone to take a broom." The class filed up to the barrel and started snatching brooms. Rose grabbed a Cleansweep that looked like it was produced in 1792. Chroma grabbed a brand she didn't even recognize and wrinked her nose. "Great..." she muttered to herself. Returning to the line, the girls looked at the broom Ramona had grabbed. "Is this a good one?" she asked. Chroma started laughing, but covered her mouth, trying to stifle the laughter. Rose groaned, then smiled at Ramona. "It's fine Mona."

"Today we're going to practice the command Up, and then we're going to learn how to properly mount the broom. Now, place your brooms on the ground, hold your hand over it and say 'Up'." He demonstrated, placing his broom down on the ground. Then he put his over the broom and said, "Up." The broom leaped into his hand. "Now you try." Chroma and Rose looked at each other and smirked. "Up! Up! Up!" Rose said, but the broom remained still. "Up. Up!" Chroma said, then the broom flew to her hand. She realized she was the first one to complete the lesson and beamed, very proud of herself. "Up!" Rose cried, getting frustrated. "Up!" she commanded, and the broom jumped into her hand. She smiled at her sister and turned to see Ramona pleading with the broom. She, however, did not succeed in moving it. 

"Alright class, we're going to practice mounting the broom. Do not, under any circumstance, let your feet leave the ground. This is how you mount the broom." Then he demonstrated the proper way to mount the broom. "Now you do it." Rose and Chroma sighed and easily mounted their brooms. Their mothers and fathers had already taught them this. The professor was busy examining the students when one boy cried out. His broom was quickly accelerating upwards. Reacting quickly, Rose pushed off the ground and raced after him. Suddenly the boy slipped off the broom and began to fall. Gripping the broom tightly, Rose leaned forward and sped up. She caught the falling boy's arm and swung around, depositing him on the ground.

"Th...thank you..." he mumbled, scared out of his mind. "Stay where you are, boy! And you! What's your name?" Rose sat up on the broom. "Rose Henrick, Professor." The Professor nodded, "Well Rose, detention." Chroma cried out. "You can't give her detention! She saved his life!" The Professor glared at Chroma then said, "I wasn't finished. Fifteen points... will be awarded to Hufflepuff." Chroma grumbled. "Well, if you're gonna give her detention, I guess I get detention too," she said and pushed off the ground, flying around the pitch." The Professor sighed and rubbed his temples. This is going to be a long year, he thought to himself. 

After the fiasco in Flying, it was time for lunch. The three girls filed into the Great Hall and glanced around at the three tables. "There's so space at Ravenclaw," Chroma pointed out and the three girls headed to the Ravenclaw table. They sat down and started talking as they served themselves lunch. "So, Herbology is the study of plants, muggle and magical. I think you'll enjoy it," Rose said to Ramona. Chroma rolled her eyes. "Bleh, so looking forward to not being in Herbology." Rose giggled at her cousin and looked at Ramona, who was also giggling. "It sounds like it will be a fun class. Especially watching Chroma's distaste for the study of botany irk her." Chroma quirked her eyebrow at Ramona, who was giggling. "Did... did you just tease me?" Chroma asked, glaring at Ramona. Rose couldn't control her laughter and erupted. Chroma's steely glare melted and she started laughing too.

The girls stopped laughing when a figure appeared beside them. They all turned to look at the boy who was standing behind them. "Um...hi..." he said. They recognized him as the boy that fell off his broom in Flying. "I... uh... I..." Chroma patted his arm and said, "He must have hurt himself in the fall." Rose glared at Chroma. "He didn't. I caught him. Not everyone has the Meridith charm." Chroma smiled and glanced at the boy. "My name is Alton Plymouth. I wanted to uh... thank you for saving me... Rose," he said, her name coming out as an after thought. Rose smiled and nodded. "No problem. Had to save a house mate. Nice to meet you Alton. This is my darling cousin Chroma and our friend Ramona." Ramona smiled at him and nodded. Chroma touched two fingers to her head. "Do you want to sit with us, Alton?" Rose asked. "Do I!" he said, seeming very happy and joined the girls for lunch.

Together, the four of them headed to the Herbology greenhouse. Chroma paused on the threshold of the classroom. "What?" Rose asked. Chroma closed her eyes. "If I cross it, I'll burst into flames." Rose rolled her eyes at her cousin. "No you won't." Chroma paused her a second. "Wait, I think I'm allergic to something in there." Rose rolled her eyes again. "You're only allergic to school work and punishments. Go," she said and pushed her cousin into the room. "I'm melting!" Chroma cried, then glanced at the Herbology Professor. The man did not seem very pleased with Chroma already. She looked down at the ground and slunk to the table with her friends. 

"Welcome to Herbology. In this class, we will be studying plants useful and dangerous in the magical world. Some will be used in potions, while others might try to kill you." When the Professor said that, Chroma mimed hanging herself. She looked up to see the Professor glaring at her again. She covered her face, stifling a laugh. Continuing, he said, "Today we will be studying the spiky bush. Its thorns are harvested and used for making the potion..." He didn't get to finish. There was a sound and something pinged off the board. The Professor turned to look at the source, Chroma. She smiled nervously. "Alright miss, what's your name?" Chroma made a face. "Chroma Meridith, sir." The Professor pointed at her and then at the out. "Out Chroma. Detention, tonight." Chroma grumbled. "Oh man, I already got detention in Flying." She grumbled all the way out the door. 

Chroma rejoined her friends at dinner that night, meeting them at the entrance to the Great Hall. Alton had seemed to become a part of their group, but Chroma didn't care. Since they had sat at the Hufflepuff table for breakfast and Ravenclaw for lunch, they decided to sit at Gryffindor for dinner. Clearly the most lively of the tables, they found talking hard without yelling. Slowly though, the table died down and Ramona was finally able to say, "I must say, I think you two are right. I think I will fit in here." Rose smiled and hugged Ramona. Chroma simply smirked and tipped her glass of pumpkin juice towards Ramona. "I told you that you would." The night finally came to an end and the girls and Alton split heading to their respective dorms. "Night Chroma!" Rose called and hugged her cousin. "Night Rose. See you tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

Crying... Someone was crying and there was another sound... Grunting... Heather's face came into view, tears streaming down her face as something happened. Then there was movement and someone yelling. It sounded like Chase. Finally, another face came into view. This one was distorted, crooked, evil... Rose awoke with a start, her heart hammering. Her bed was wet with sweat and the covers were all twisted. "Uncle Sam?" she mumbled under her breath. Looking at her watch, she sighed and climbed out of bed. A warm shower would be nice. Later, she walked down to breakfast, meeting her cousin. Chroma looked like she hadn't slept at all last night. She yawned grumpily. "Did... did you have a nightmare last night?" 

Chroma quirked an eyebrow, then nodded. "Was...was it about my mom?" Rose asked. Chroma shook her head. "It was about my mom... and my dad." She looked at her cousin as Rose's eyes widened. "His face was..." Chroma started, then Rose chimed in. "Weird. Distorted." Chroma stared at her cousin. "How did you know?" Rose shrugged. "I had a dream about Uncle Sam and my mom. And my dad, I think. I think I heard him saying something... but I woke up when I saw Uncle Sam's face." Chroma nodded, "Me too."

"You two look like you had a rough night," came a voice from behind them and both girls jumped. "Don't scare us like that," Chroma said, putting her hand on her heart. Rose said, "Sorry Mona, we just..." She looked at her cousin and then said, "We were just discussing our nightmares." Ramona sighed. "You too? I had a nightmare last night." Both girls stared at her. "What... what was your nightmare about?" Rose asked, nervously. Ramona sighed. "You're gonna think it's silly." Rose and Chroma shook their heads. "Okay, well... I fell down the stairs and they didn't let me up. I just kept falling." The girls let out a huge sigh of relief. "What as that for?" Ramona asked, confused.

They walked into the Great Hall and got their breakfast at the Hufflepuff Table, where Alton was waiting for them. Trying to put the nightmares from their minds, the girls talked about the their classes today. "So, we have Potions today," Ramona said, swallowing a lump starting to form in her throat. "My dad says it's basically like chemistry. Just follow the rules and it should be fine. Although mum is terrible. Da says she blew up a cauldron." Chroma snickered and said, "My dad says it's like cooking. It should be easy." Ramona put her head on the table. "I suck at chemistry and cooking." Rose smirked and rubbed her back. Alton chuckled. "I just hope I don't blow up my cauldron."

The potions classroom was located in the dungeon, so the friends headed down into the cold dungeons to find the classroom. It took them a couple tries, but they eventually found their way. Walking into the classroom, the group took their seats and waited for the Professor to begin her class. When all the students were in their seats, she began. "Welcome to Potions, first years. In this class, we will be brewing potions. You must follow the instruction to the letter, or you may not complete the potion properly." She indicated the potion instructions on the board. "Today we are going to brew the forgetfulness potion. Follow the instructions. I will walk around to make sure everything is right."

The four got their potion ingredients and sat at their stations. Rose and Chroma got right into the brewing, excited to finally be brewing potions in class. Ramona studied each ingredient, attempting to discern the origin of each ingredient. Chroma smirked at her cousin. "Nice job Rose," she said to her cousin. Alton glanced at Rose's potion and dropped too many valerian sprigs into the potion. Suddenly, boom, a plum of smoke engulfed his face. Chroma, Rose and Ramona giggled as Alton wiped soot from his face. 

"Too many valerian sprigs," came a call from the Professor. Chroma chuckled and looked to Rose, who nodded. "We're done!" both girls called. Ramona looked at them. "I suppose I should start," she said and frowned. Rose and Chroma gave her and Alton pointers on how to complete the potion and watched them turn it in. "Are we good friends?" Rose asked of her cousin. "We're good friends," Chroma said, nodding. The two returned to their desk smiling. "Thanks for the help," Ramona said. Alton nodded.

The friends took lunch at the Ravenclaw table again and talked about a wide variety of subjects. Alton proved to be an interesting partner for Chroma with which to discuss who was better, the Holyhead Harpies or the Falmouth Falcons. Ramona and Rose talked about books they had read and what to expect in History of Magic next. The topic turned to their favorite foods and then to joke telling and laughter. Ramona was usually the only one laughing at her jokes. Finally, the four friends finished their lunch and headed to their classroom for their History of Magic class.

Standing at the front of the classroom, the History of Magic Professor directed the students to take their seats. He cleared his throat and said, "This is History of Magic. In this class, we will be studying history. I do not want to hear any groans and I especially do not want to find anyone sleeping." Chroma rolled her eyes and started doodling on her parchment. She toned out what the Professor was saying, until she heard a question she could answer. "Does anyone know the name of the most famous wizard of wizard history?" Chroma's hand shot into the air. "Harry Potter, Professor." The professor nodded. "Correct. Ten points for Gryffindor." Then he went back to the lecture that Chroma resumed toning out. 

"Chroma," Rose whispered to her sister and she looked up. The Professor was standing in front of her, looking down at the girl. "Um, hi," Chroma said. "You haven't paid attention to a single word I said? And after I awarded you house points?" Chroma sighed and said, "You were talking about Hogwarts. You mentioned the four founders: Salazar Slythern, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw and mentioned the Battle of Hogwarts, the end of the second wizarding war." The Professor's eyes were wide and Rose looked earnestly surprised. "I.... that's correct. I'm sorry Ms. Meridith." He walked away and Chroma resumed her doodling. 

When class ended, Rose nudged her cousin, who was still doodling. Chroma packed up her doodles and followed her cousin and friends out of the room. They parted ways after to head to their common rooms before dinner. As Chroma walked to the Gryffindor Common Room, she heard a whisper from the corridor. She paused, trying to hear what it was saying. However, it had gone before she could hear anything. With a sigh, she continued on her way. In the Great Hall, she met with Rose and her friends and sat at the Gryffindor Table. She sat down, looking a little perturbed by what had happened. Rose seemed a little uncomfortable and both girls shot each other a look, confirming that the same thing had happened to both of them. They said little at dinner, not really feeling much of an appetite. That night, the nightmare returned, with each girl dreaming of their mother, crying and Sam's face... the distorted look and the creepy laughter, echoing through the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chroma awoke with a start after having another nightmare about her mother and father. She looked around the first year's dorm and saw that none of the other girls were awake. Sighing, she dabbed her forehead and slid out of her bed. These nightmares are so vivid, she thought to herself as she changed out of her bed clothes. If she had a nightmare, she figured that her cousin had one too. Before Rose left the dorm, she slid her wand into her pocket, just in case. Creeping across the common room, Chroma found herself at the portrait hole. She nodded, confirming that she was about to sneak out and break curfew. Without a second hesitation, she pushed the door open and slipped into the corridor. Barefoot, Chroma made no sound as she headed down the corridor and into the grand staircase. She had reached the second floor when she heard the whispering. 

Looking back up the stairs, she bumped into someone. Turning, she screamed at the same time that Rose screamed. The two girls looked at each other and quickly hurried off the grand staircase. They both knew someone had heard them scream, so they ran down the corridor, their bare feet barely making a sound. Once they were far enough away, Chroma said, "What are you doing Rose?!?" Rose looked at her cousin and brushed herself off. "Looking for you. You?" Chroma smirked at her cousin. "Looking for you. Have another nightmare?" Rose frowned and nodded. She had the same nightmare from the night prior, with her mother and her uncle. "What does it mean?" Rose asked, but before her cousin could answer, they both heard the whisper. Both girls looked towards the grand staircase.

"That didn't sound like a Professor, did it?" Rose asked. Chroma shook her head, a scared look crossing her face. "Can you make out what it's saying?" Rose shook her head at her cousin's question and clutched her wand tightly in her hand. Suddenly, the whispering stopped and the girls heard a voice behind them. "Out of bed and breaking curfew." Both girls screamed and turned to see the Caretaker standing behind them. "What houses are you two in?" the man asked, glaring at the two girls. Rose flushed and swallowed hard. "Hufflepuff, sir." Chroma glared at him, but responded, "Gryffindor." The Caretaker nodded. "Ten points from Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Now, back to bed."

At breakfast that morning, Rose and Chroma didn't feel much like talking, both having not gone back to sleep after the nightmare. Ramona and Alton chatted about the day's classes, Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Chroma pushed the same piece of egg around on her plate for about ten minutes, then declared she wasn't hungry. Rose followed suit and together, the four friends left the table and headed to Charms. "Are you two alright?" Alton asked, noticing the glum looks on their faces. Chroma yawned and covered her mouth. "Yeah, just..." Rose chimed in, "Not sleeping very well." Chroma nodded to her cousin and yawned again. The four walked into the Charms classroom and sat together, waiting for the professor to start class. 

The Charms Professor walked into the classroom and walked up to the board. "Welcome to Charms class," he said and turned the board around to reveal the day's lesson. "In this class, we will be covering spells and material related to charms and enchantments. Today we will be learned the levitation charm known as Wingardium Leviosa." The Professor showed them the proper wand movements for the spell and had them practice it several times before he allowed them to actually cast the spell. "Good, I think everyone understands. On my desk are feathers. Everyone take one and practice the spell." The four slipped from their chairs and each recovered a feather. Rose settled next to Chroma and said. "Remember the correct pronunciation, Chroma." She sneered at her cousin and took a practice run.

Rose managed to complete the spell on her first attempt, levitating the feather off the desk. Chroma, to her credit, did not make it explode. However, it took her four tries to be able to levitate the feather. Alton and Ramona fared better, with Ramona accomplishing it on her second try and Alton on his third. The Professor clapped his hands. "Very good, all of you. No one managed to blow up their feathers." He had a jovial smirk, but he was entirely serious. "Alright class, practice this spell. Next class we'll be levitating something heavier than a feather. Class dismissed."

Chroma slid from her chair and gathered her bag. She was grumpy and now she was very hungry, since she hadn't eaten at breakfast. As if agreeing, Rose's stomach grumbled. She brushed a lock of brown hair from her face and glanced at her cousin. "We should probably eat at lunch," Rose said. Chroma nodded and the four friends walked out of Charms, heading for the Great Hall. Like on their way to class, Chroma and Rose didn't say much and let Alton and Ramona do the talking. As the walked into the Great Hall, Ramona stopped, looking towards the entrance to the dungeons. "Did you guys hear that?" she asked. "Hear what?" Alton said, but Chroma and Rose looked at each other.

Ramona shrugged and pushed her raven hair from her face. "Nothing. Let's eat, I'm starving!" She led the way over to her table and sat, shoveling food onto her plate. Rose took a small salad and Chroma only two small sandwiches. Despite their hunger, the two only finished half their lunch before they pushed their plates forward. The two girls barely participated in the conversation at the table until it was time to leave for class. They gathered their stuff and headed for Defense Against the Dark Arts, a class that the four were all looking forward too.

The Defense Professor was standing at the front of the classroom, his arms crossed over his chest as his students filed into the classroom. Once the students were in their seats, he smiled. "Congratulations class. You've all made it safe and sound to Defense Against the Dark Arts. In the class, we will be learning about dark creatures, defensive and offensive spells and how to protect yourselves. There will be a lot of spellwork in my class, so be careful. I don't want to be making constant trips to the hospital wing. Today we will be learning a simple, yet fun spell. It doesn't have much of a use in combat, but most wouldn't expect it. This spell gives the target a strong head cold." He continued to lecture on the spell, teaching them how to cast it, then he told them to partner up and practice the spell on each other. 

Rose and Chroma partnered up and practiced the spell on each other. Rose took two tries before she was able to successfully cast the spell. The Professor cast the counter-curse on her and Chroma nodded. She tried to focus, tried to clear her mind. Looking at her cousin, she cast the spell successfully on her first try. She heaved a heavy sigh that she didn't realize she was holding. After the counter-curse was cast on her, Rose said, "Good job Chroma." Her cousin beamed with pride, looking happy for the first time in two days. They watched as their friends struggled to cast the spell and gave them pointers. 

By the time they reached the Great Hall for dinner, Chroma and Rose's mood seemed to have changed for the better. Both girls ate a hefty dinner and talked with their friends. Alton and Ramona left the table, saying they were tired. Now sitting alone, Rose turned to Chroma. "So, what are we going to do if we have the nightmares again tonight?" she asked her cousin. Chroma shrugged. "Go to the Hospital Wing, maybe. See if we can get something to help us sleep?" Rose nodded. "I can write my dad and let him know what's going on." Chroma shook her head. "Let's not worry Uncle Chase. I'm sure one of the nurses can help." So they resolved to go see the nurse if they had a repeat of the nightmares. Parting ways, Chroma climbed the stairs towards the Gryffindor common room while Rose headed into the basement towards the Hufflepuff commons.


End file.
